Substitute
by The Shadow Smile
Summary: Eiri is dead and Shuichi's life is a terrible mess. More on POVs. One-shot. A nice torture for Ayaka which i really enjoyed doing. >:)


Disclaimer : Gravitation doesn't belong to me.  
  
Author's note : This is a Hiro/Shuichi fic. So for those Ayaka fans out there (If there's any), who wouldn't want her mistreated, or hurt, please leave now coz' this is not a fic where Ayaka and her disgusting ways of living are appreciated. As for those who love the Hiro/Shuichi pairing and hates Ayaka at the same time, (Just like me), well, feel free to add your thoughts. In fact, I'd be glad if you do! *Turns back to my ol' genki self* Flames are very much accepted BUT, (Read the fallowing note below)  
  
Important : I won't accept flames about Ayaka sounding soooo pathetic yeda, yeda, yeda. AYAKA FANS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
"Substitute"  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
It's been a week since the funeral. Seguchi-san gave me a one month vacation which started last week after the funeral, for me to have some time to myself. My best friend Hiro told me to use it and try to get some rest. So did the others. They were all so damn worried that they almost ended up with a plan of sending one person (One of them) a day to do the look-after for me. Good thing my words were convincing enough for them to believe. And now here I am. spending quality time with myself inside of my dead lover's apartment. And bearing with both the sad and good memories we had together when he was still alive. I really don't have anywhere else to go. my parents and sister would so much bothered if I stay there. And there's no point in going to a resort for relaxation since Yuki is not here anymore. Tch. so much for a vacation.  
  
Damn. I still can't accept the fact that he's already dead. My mind wouldn't seem to let go. Well, who would. I mean really. more than three billion people around the world and god had to pick my Yuki to get hit by a truck twice or maybe even thrice the size of his Limo and join him in heaven. Hmm. if there really was a god that is. And if heaven really does exist. After all that we've been through. After three consecutive years of nothing but romance and happiness. sure, we still have our usual arguments about things sometimes but still. why him? Why now when I finally got his full trust? Why this time when he finally realized that there's nothing really bad about being open with me? When he finally decided to change himself just for me and learn to smile?! Why?! Why?! WHY?! I hate this. I hate everything!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiro's POV  
  
I've been calling him calling him for tons of times since last week that I've lost count. That moron. Why can't he just at least bring his ass over to the phone and answer my calls? He might find it annoying and disturbing but I'm his best friend and it's only normal if I'm overly worried about him. And although he only thinks of me as his 'best' friend, I'm still so damn in love with him that there's just nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for him. I'll even sacrifice my own life to save his. That little idiot. he thinks he can avoid me by doing that? I don't think so.  
  
"What about Ayaka-chan," I ask myself out loud. Well, she is still my girl friend and it wouldn't be fair to just tell her that I'm leaving her for Shuichi now that that Yuki-san is dead. Hmm. that little wimp. he's so damn attractive to my eyes that he's actually starting make things quite complicated for me. Huh. what am I saying.? No matter how much attractive he is to me, that alone can't change the fact that I have my own girl friend to take care of. I don't want Shuichi to look miserable but Ayaka- chan needs me too. I mean After all, Ayaka-chan did care for the cold hearted novelist and therefore, she must be also upset about what happened. Hn. the troubles of being too kind. well, don't answer the phone as much as you want, Shu. but I'll see you at NG after your break.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks later. NG Cmpany.  
  
"Ohayou." Came Shuichi's low greeting as he entered the studio.  
  
"Morning, Shuichi." Suguru stepped a bit closer. "So how was your vacation? Did you have enough rest?"  
  
"I'm fine." Shuichi answered simply.  
  
Suguru and Sakano looked at each other, then turned to K who noticed and looked up towards their direction from his gun which he was polishing with a small white cloth.  
  
"Um, Shuichi," K spoke, walking towards Shuichi. Sakano and Suguru gave way. "Are you done with the lyrics I assigned you to write?"  
  
Shuichi handed him two peaces of paper. K grabbed the papers and examined it then frowned.  
  
"Shindou." He began with his usual sarcastic tone. "This is nothing more than crap."  
  
"Please, just ask Suguru to arrange the errors." Shuichi pleaded. "I'm not in the mood to fix it at the moment."  
  
"I'm not talking about the erorrs." K was now pointing his gun in Shuichi's temple.  
  
"Anou. K-san?" Sakano broke in. "I don't think this is the right time for that. Shuichi-kun is still-"  
  
"Shut up." K blocked his words and he shut up.  
  
"I'm not talking about your usual childish mistakes." He rephrased his sentence. "This whole thing you've written. it's nothing but trash." At this, Shuichi's temper really got the better of him and stood up.  
  
"It's so much easy for all of you to say!" He cried. "You're not the ones with the painful memories sticking in your brains and won't go away!"  
  
"Sit down." K inquired but Shuichi had gotten out of control and was just too presistant.  
  
"You don't have a single clue about how I feel! You three are just like the others! Willingly offers their sympathy but deep down they don't care! they really don't ca-" He trailed off as K's sharp hand fell on to his soft, flawless left cheek with a 'Tip' sound.  
  
*Slap*  
  
Shuichi stared on to his right as he landed back on to the chair with a thud, tears pouring down his reddened cheek.  
  
"Morning!" Hiro was in. "Sorry I'm late! I forgot my wallet and returned home to pick it up-" Hiro's mouth was immediately covered by Suguru and Sakano's hands to keep him from talking. He looked at the standing K who was talking to the seemingly unconscious body of Shuichi and realized why. Shuichi's head however, was faced on his right side and the door where Hiro got in from was on the left side so he couldn't much see his best friend's face.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Shuichi." K began explaining. "All of us here know exactly how you feel. If none of us knew, then Seguchi-san might not have let you be off for a whole month."  
  
Shuichi looked at him not with the usual childish attitude but sorrowful, tearful eyes. "You think I'd be able to forget about him in a month? You think it's that easy?!" He blurted out.  
  
"Quiet." K said, his gun aimed n Shuichi again.  
  
"That gun. why don't you just go shot me on the head?" Shuichi said as he turned his head to face K.  
  
K , Sakano, Suguru, including Hiro whose mouth was still tightly sealed by the producer and the keyboardist's hands looked startled.  
  
"You always point that thing on us whenever you think you have the right to but you never shoot." Shuichi continued to glare at his manager, ignoring the tears that kept falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Anou. Shuichi-kun?" Suguru started but was immediately cut off by Shuichi's words.  
  
"And you!" Shuichi was looking at their keyboardist. "you think you're so smart! The way you talk to me whenever I'm late! Pretending to be so concerned about my career!" He went on. "Hn. What am I saying? Of course none of you care. To you, I'm just a little dumb ol' Shuichi."  
  
Then Shuichi turned to Sakano who was already trembling and seem to be ready to freak out any time at the moment. "What? Our freaky-human-twister producer has something to say?" Sakano turned pale at that but was too shocked to make a respond.  
  
"I think that's enough Shuichi." K interrupted.  
  
"Oh, yeah. What're you gonna do about it, blonde guy? Blow my head with that thing?" -Looks at K's gun-  
  
Shuichi stood up and turned to take his leave. Nobody stopped him.  
  
"Ermm." Hiro said trying to attract both Sakano and Suguru's attention.  
  
They looked at him and realized that they were suffocating Hiro and quickly made a freaky-get-away.  
  
"Sorry Nakano-san! Really sorry!" Sakano blabbered.  
  
"Er, are you alright Hiro-kun?" Suguru asked, sweat dropping.  
  
"Uh. at least now I am." Hiro confirmed. "What was that all about? Why's he in such an awful state?"  
  
"Go ask him later. And talk to him." K said matter-of-factly. "He can't behave like that all the time. He's gonna ruin his career. I'll just go and explain it all to Seguchi. He must be informed about this."  
  
"Okay." Was Hiro's simple and only answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tohma's POV  
  
Odd. even though I call myself a professional, I am still very much affected by Eiri's death. Although he didn't care for me the same way I did for him. that doesn't mean I have to throw away all of my feelings and ignore the fact that I'm still head over hills in love with him. Good thing I'm quite used to separating my professional life from my personal one. Otherwise I would have lost my mind long ago. Long ago. since he became cold and lifeless. since. since. the day he killed Kitazawa-san.  
  
At first, he was scared like hell. Shocked if you want. I've never seen him look so miserable before. I looked at him. he looked at me. with those piercing golden eyes which never failed to catch my attention. He ran in to me. still holding the gun. and then he started to cry. hard. I hugged him. that was the best I could do at the moment. a few months later, I noticed the change in Eiri's attitude. he was more quiet than usual and wouldn't speak to anybody if not needed. Even the way he talks to me on the phone. as plain as his outlook on life had turned out to be if not bored.  
  
Hmm. the phone. I hardly even remember the last time he called me on the phone before he died. oh. what wouldn't I do to have his deep husky voice on the other line and the phone hardly pressed on my ear. what wouldn't I do. I wonder if Shindou-san's thinking the same way too. well, he must be. I'll admit I didn't agree with his relationship with Eiri at first but they did made it this far and Eiri had changed a lot and started doing things I didn't see him do for years. that was.. when he was still alive. and I owe that all to Shindou-san. No.. to Shuichi.  
  
Talk about phone stuffs. my phone is ringing. I reached out and grabbed the phone to answer the call. It's Mika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika and Tohma's house.  
  
"Alright then, would you be home early tonight?" I hear myself ask on the phone.  
  
"Yes." Was his answer. As usual, simple as 'Yes'. If not 'Yes Mika'.  
  
I hung up the phone and sat myself on the soft sofa, looking far away out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika's POV  
  
Well, there's nothing much for me to anticipate now that Eiri's dead. No more scolding, no more persuasion for Eiri to come home to Kyoto and see father for at least three times a year, no more reminding him of how cold he is to Shuichi, and how he should change that attitude, (Just sometimes though, now that he's changed.) no nothing. Well, at least he was given a chance to tell his lover how much important he really is to him before he was taken.  
  
It could have been worse. if Shuichi were the one who died, Eiri would never forgive himself and would have probably driven himself to the point of loosing his mind. Oh. I think I'd rather see him lifeless and unmoving inside a coffin rather than watch him slowly die of mental complication. And I know Shuichi wouldn't like that to happen either. At least Shuichi isn't like that. he's strong. I'm not saying that my brother is weak but having your first love killed by your own hands and the second one that never failed to brighten your mood (Although he's quite annoying sometimes) gets hit by a large truck and dies in an instant without single word of goodbye is enough to drive one's mind nuts. No matter how much self control you have.  
  
As for me and my husband, Tohma? Hmm. I'm perfectly aware of it. that Tohma's quitte affected with Eiri's death. So much, actually. I can tell. No matter how hard he tries to just keep it to himself. I mean after all, I am his wife and we've been together for so many years now. although love is not what binds us together but just plain friendship and marriage contract.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NG Company.  
  
"Are you saying that Shindou-san went home without even spending at least an hour in this company?" Tohma was surprised. Sure, Shuichi was always late for work but never before that he did such a bulshit.  
  
"Yes." K explained, looking at his gun. "He still seem to be emotionally un stabled at the moment. I don't think he's ready for work." He went on. "He can't accept the fact that his lover is 'dead'."  
  
"Stop it." Tohma inquired his hands resting on his forehead.  
  
K quickly realized what it meant. He knew perfectly that Tohma Seguchi has feelings for the dead novelist. And he also knew that he was quite damaged with what happened.  
  
"My apologies." He said, his gaze going back to his gun in hand.  
  
"That's alright. But you have to do something about this." He suggested. "He can't stay with past forever."  
  
"I know that. Nakano will go talk to him after work tonight." K was quite confidence. Well, he was sure the boy had heard his side of opinion right before he stormed out of the company. "It'll work, trust me."  
  
"Well, it better work." Tohma wasn't quite convinced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the studio.  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving now." Hiro was about go when K called him.  
  
"Nakano!"  
  
"Hmm?" Hiro turned his head to K.  
  
"Talk to him." K gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"I will." He answered, returning the sign and disappearing into the studio door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the corridor.  
  
Hiro was walking beside the corridor windows, looking out on them and watching the stars which caused his movement to slow down.  
  
"The stars." He muttered. "Shu and I used to stay late at school and look at them at the school roof-top." He smiled at that. It was a nice thing to remember such events. It calms his nerves down.  
  
Hiro was about to go out the NG door when he caught sight of a girl with long brown hair and long wide skirt. "Ayaka-chan." He recognized his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, Hiro!" Ayaka ran in to him like stupid dog waiting for his master's arrival and wrapped her hands on to the sleeve of his left arm.  
  
"Ayaka-chan," Hiro began, trying not to sound too harsh. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ayaka stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean what am I doing here?"  
  
"Well, I didn't expect you to come."  
  
"I just thought we could go out tonight." Ayaka began tossing her hair behind her shoulders like she's the queen of stupid and gave Hiro one of his best winning 'Act-smile'. "Why don't you take me somewhere tonight? Ah, I know! We can go see a movie!" Ayaka giggled.  
  
"Well, okay but we're not going to see a movie."  
  
"Where are we going, then?" Ayaka asked with her bossy tone.  
  
"Let's just go eat something." Hiro inquired. "And we have to make it fast coz' I can't stay late. I was told to go and talk to Shuichi and we still have an early morning work to attend tomorrow."  
  
Ayaka however, ignored Hiro's last mentioned words considering that it was about Shuichi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the restaurant.  
  
"Oh look!" Ayaka was saying; "the macaronis are stuck together! How cute!" She giggled.  
  
Hiro frowned. "Uh. what could be so cute about two macaronis being stuck together." Hiro muttered, his patience fading.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Ayaka looked at her 'boyfriend' furiously.  
  
"Ayaka-chan. I'm really sorry but I have to go now. If I don't talk to him, he'll continue to act like that and he'll ruin his career and image." Hiro pleaded.  
  
"What about me? You think I'm not affected by all of this? Aren't you worried that I might act just as horrible as Shindou-san or even worse?"  
  
"Ayaka-chan. please." Hiro was desperate.  
  
"It's okay. Just leave me here." Ayaka gave up.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, now hurry up and leave."  
  
Hiro quickly grabbed a hold of his bag and stood up.  
  
"I promise to make it up to you later." Hiro said as he bid goodbye to Ayaka and kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ayaka's POV (Yuck.)  
  
That little brat. I know he's very much affected by Eiri's death. But what about me? First he took Eiri. Now he's taking my Hiro (Ew.) away.  
  
I'm not gonna let you take two people out of my life. I won't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Eiri's apartment. (Which is now Shuichi's)  
  
Knock.  
  
"."  
  
"Shuichi, are you there?"  
  
"Hiro.? What's he doing here?" Shuichi wondered, quickly recognizing the voice of his best friend. He stood up and moved towards the door. Unfortunately, Hiro didn't hear Shuichi's thought and thought that Shuichi was just being stubborn and didn't want to answer the door so he did it himself.  
  
Shuichi on the other hand, was about to turn the door knob when the door suddenly opened, revealing a dark-colored face and long red-brown hair. Hiro.  
  
Good thing the door opens the other way. Or Shuichi would've been knocked down by it. It was a sudden one too.  
  
"H- Hiro." Shuichi was about to say 'sorry' but was stopped by a hard punch on the stomach.  
  
"Hiro!!! *Coughs*What the hell are ya thinking?!" Shuichi fell to his knees, landing his head on Hiro's chest in the process. Hiro closed his arms around him and hugged him tight to keep his fragile body from falling completely.  
  
"Idiot." He muttered as he stroked the younger boy's silky pink hair.  
  
"W- What.?" Shuichi looked up at him, his arms still on his stomach, and confused.  
  
"You didn't have to act that way you know. we all care for you and are very worried about you. Don't you dare to even think that we don't." Now, both of them are sitting close to each other by the opened door.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shhh." Hiro whispered in a comforting tone. "It's alright. We all understand. We know how you feel."  
  
After a few more minutes of sitting without making the least sound, both stood up and made their way to sit on the couch.  
  
"Hiro." Shuichi whispred, burying his face deeper onto his best friend's chest and hugging his waist tighter.  
  
"Hmm.?" Hiro looked down and kiss Shuichi's pink hair and returned the hug.  
  
"I'm sorry." Answered Shuichi.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Just don't do it again or else I'd give you something more painful than a stomach punch."  
  
"Hiro."  
  
Hiro chuckled. "I'm only joking, Shu. I can't do that to you. The only reason I gave you one was to prevent you from freaking out so that you can listen to me."  
  
"Honto ni.?" Again, Shuichi was looking at him with wide innocent eyes.  
  
"Honto." Was the reply. "Besides," He went on. "I'm your best friend and I know that you're very much affected by Yuki-san's death. But right now, I wouldn't mind being his substitute."  
  
Shuichi buried his face onto Hiro's chest even more.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it." Hiro apologized.  
  
"No, it's not that." Shuichi was looking at him again. "It's not that you mentioned it, but. I don't consider you as his substitute."  
  
"Sorry." Hiro was hurt.  
  
"No, no! Don't get me wrong!" Shuichi cried. "You've always been there to provide me with a shoulder which I can cry onto as much as I like whenever Yuki had a good reason to kick me out and." He trailed off.  
  
"So, that's just it." Hiro looked at his best friend hard with serious, watery eyes. "You only think of me whenever you feel desperate or need someone to talk to." He continued. "But otherwise, I'm just your plain good ol' friend, Hiro. Aren't I? How convenient for you." Hiro didn't like the words. For heaven's sake, he hated the words! But he felt as though he needed to do this in order to find out how important he really is to the pink-haired youth.  
  
"Hiro. how can you say that?!" Shuichi stood up looking down at his friend whose face was already down. "You know that's not even true!"  
  
"Now, how am I suppose to believe that?" Hiro looked up at him as he stood up too, revealing two pained eyes. Shuichi looked startled at that and had no other options but just to hug his friend.  
  
"You idiot!" He cried. "You idiot! You know I can't do that to you! There's just no way I can!"  
  
Hiro felt relieved. Not only that he heard what he wanted to hear but managed to have his best friend, or first love rather, to cry for him and only him. Not for Eiri. Usually, whenever Eiri kicked Shuichi's ass out of his apartment, Shuichi would come to him crying with all his might not because Eiri acted like a bastard to him but mostly because Shuichi just love Eiri so much that he just couldn't accept the fact that Eiri is being rude to him. But this time, it's different. Eiri is already dead and crying won't bring him back, Shuichi knows. So why is Shuichi crying?  
  
(He. I'm sure you guys know the reason for that by now. ~_^)  
  
"Shhh." Hiro calmed him down again as he returned the hug. "That was all I wanted to know."  
  
"Eh?" Shuichi gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, I didn't really trick you. I just wanted to make sure that you need me."  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiirrrrrrroooooooo....!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiro laughed. "You really are an innocent brat. Aren't you?"  
  
"Honestly now, I really thought you were gonna cry there. How childish."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"HIRO!!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright I surrender!! Sheesh!" Hiro shouted, patting Shu's head.  
  
"Well." Shuichi began. "it's not that I'm mad at you or something but. you really made me worry. A lot actually."  
  
"You were worried.?" Hiro leaned a bit closer to him.  
  
"Of course! I mean- Is there any reason why I shouldn't?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I never!!!"  
  
Hiro laughed again. "You really are a crazy Baka." Hiro teased. "Well I'll be going for now. Gotta go tell Ayaka-chan about tonight."  
  
"Hiro, wait!" Shuichi tried to catch up with him but fell head-first on the floor.  
  
"Oh. Shu, are you alright?" Asked Hiro as he helped Shuichi to stand up.  
  
"I guess I am." Shuichi replied, his hand on his nose. "Anyway," Shuichi moved nearer and kissed Hiro on the cheeks. "Night, Hiro."  
  
Hiro felt himself blushing and suddenly felt the urge to kiss Shuichi back but thught it over again and re-straightened himself instead and smiled. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." And Hiro was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuha's POV  
  
My nii-san is dead. I hope I can handle all the jobs which will be assigned to me here at the temple. Shit, I think dad'll be meeting his death anytime this year. how mean of me. but what can I say. he's growing old and worse with each passing day. I wondr how Shuichi is coping up with this. hn. can't blame my nii-san's death to him. although I think I would've lost my mind the time I received the message about nii-san's death if it weren't for Sakuma-sama. He's very thoughtful. and comforting too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Hiro's apartment which he and Ayaka shared. *Throws up* (Yuck. Truly yucky as hell.)  
  
"Tadaima." Came Hiro's voice as he got in.  
  
"Welcome back." Ayaka replied, sitting steadily on the couch.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hiro took a seat beside his 'girlfriend'. "Why the long face?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's just that you came home late."  
  
"Do you have an evidence?" Hiro joked, hoping to lessen Ayaka's annoyance.  
  
"Well how about the fact that you are late, cool guy?" Ayaka inquired. "In case you didn't notice, its 12:30 already."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ayaka-chan! I was just about to tell you abou-"  
  
"About what? About your pinky little boyfriend?" Hiro looked at her as if requesting, no. demanding for her to repeat what she just said. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. She followed.  
  
"You think I don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" Hiro stopped, still not facing Ayaka.  
  
"That you're having an affair with that jerk, for christ's sake!"  
  
"That 'jerk' is my best friend."  
  
"And I'm your girl friend." Ayaka corrected him.  
  
"What's your point? What do you want me to say?" Asked Hiro, grabbing glass and poured water into it.  
  
"At least say 'sorry' that you came home late?"  
  
"Well, I could do that. I should say that. But I'm not going to apologize." Hiro said simply as he drank the glass of water.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ayaka was starting to going hysterical.  
  
"I was about to tell you about his progress. I made a little joke to enlighten your mood before saying 'Sorry Ayaka-chan my love for coming home late' and you blow it up in one sentence.  
  
"A-Are you saying that it's MY fault then?!"  
  
"I don't see any 'other' Ayaka here. Do you?" Finally, Hiro turned to face her.  
  
Ayaka couldn't seem to take anymore of this and finally gave in to her rage and slapped Hiro straight on the face. "You bastard! You don't understand me do you?! What about me?! You think I'm not affected by Eiri's death?! You think it's that easy for me to just accept it?! For god's sake Hiroshi Nakano! I love that guy and it's not that easy to just forget about him! And-" She trailed off as she realized what she just said.  
  
Hiro glared at her and said in a very brief tone; "Oh. I should've known." And he started walking again. This time, towards the door.  
  
"Hiro wait!" Ayaka grabbed his wrist to stop him but Hiro simply ignored her. Ayaka was quite persistent though and continued to bug him all the way to the door until. "I said 'wait' damn it! Face me!" Ayaka mae it to Hiro's front and screamed at his face with all of her might. Hiro, for some reason, realized that he's just human and finally gave in to his temper too.  
  
"You! I don't even know the exact reason why started dating you in the first place! And all this time you've always been deceiving me! Thinking about that Yuki and all that!" Hiro was shaking her hard by the shoulder. "At least I tried to love you! Even though my heart screams a total different name! I guess I was just too kind that I didn't mind you screwing up with my damn life! And you know what else?! You know what else?! I quit! Go fuck someone else's life!"  
  
"Hiro, stop!!! You're hurting me, please!!!"  
  
Hiro stopped and realized how horrible it might've looked and returned to his usual sane self. "I expect you and all of your belongings to be gone by tomorrow. When I come home tomorrow and you're still here, well, don't blame me if I throw something solid at you and throw you out by force."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Tomorrow, Ayaka. Tomorrow. I'd start packing my things now if I were you. You don't want something as terrible as this to happen again, trust me. I can do worse." And Hiro went away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Shuichi's apartment.  
  
Knocks.  
  
"Oh. Who could it be. and at a time like this? it's 2 in the morning!" Growled Shuichi as he moved himself towards the door to open it. And he id.  
  
"Hiro!" He exclaimed when he saw his best friend standing in fromt of his door with a weird expression n his face. Stress, I think.  
  
"Shu. do you mind if I stay with you for the night?"  
  
"Boy, you're incredibly early for tomorrow. Then again it's already two am. Come on in." And Hiro went in.  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"The bitch and I had a fight."  
  
Shuichi was quite curious. Who was this bitch he was talking about?  
  
"And that's the last time I'm ever going to speak to her." Hiro included.  
  
"Who's this. bitch?" Asked Shuichi.  
  
"Ayaka." Hiro replied simply. "And that's the last time she's ever gonna meddle with my life."  
  
Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. Hiro was calling his girl, er, ex- girlfriend a bitch!  
  
"Shu. I need someone. I need you." Hiro leaned and grabbed Shuichi by the waist and started kissing his neck.  
  
"Hey, quit it! You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
Hiro looked at him furiously. "I'm not drunk."  
  
And Shuichi finally gave into Hiro's touch, re-positioning himself and giving Hiro more skin to work on.  
  
"You Baka." Hiro stated with concerned eyes and Shuichi giggled a little.  
  
"Before you proceed," Shuichi pushed Hiro away a little. "Please tell me what happened."  
  
Hiro wasn't as rude and mean as Eiri and patiently told Shuichi every single thing that happened after he got back to his apartment from Shuichi's. Including Ayaka's throw out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning.  
  
Shuichi was at the kitchen cooking something for breakfast when a pair of warm brown arms grabbed his waist from behind.  
  
"Oh!" He exclaimed squeakily.  
  
"Hey Koi, whatcha doing?"  
  
"Frying some eggs. Want some?"  
  
"Oh, I'd love to eat your dishes. No mater how awful they are." Hiro smiled down at his 'new' koi.  
  
"Hirooooo..."  
  
Hiro made a soft, teasing laugh. "That was a joke." He kissed Shuichi's forehead.  
  
"But it's true. My cooking's terrible."  
  
"Ne, Shu."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why don't we move to my apartment instead? I'm not quite comfortable here at Yuki-san's house.  
  
"But."  
  
"You don't want to?"  
  
"No, it's not that. I'd love to move in with you but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"What if Ayaka-chan is still there and wouldn't leave?"  
  
"I'll send her out then."  
  
Shuichi giggled some more and continue n with his frying.  
  
"But for now, we gotta hurry. K would shoot us if we're late."  
  
"Yeah, I guess he would." Said Shuichi. "Oh, and by the way, Hiro."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're not Yuki's substitute. I hate that word. We're lovers now."  
  
"Right." Replied Hiro.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
At fiirst, I thought of writing Ayaka's POV for last and for least but I thought it over again realized that having her POV for last means having her POV for finale. Aw. I just hate her so much that even the simplest and tiniest things matter when it comes to her annoying little bitchy-face!!!! Aw!!! How I HATE HER!!!  
  
Well, anyways, those nasty words of mine are for Ayaka and for only for Ayaka. They shouldn't be taken seriously coz' they all came from my own point of view. What am I saying? I'm sure people won't mind if I torture or even kill her. she's got no fans anyway. well, maybe there are some people who like her but still. people like them are very rare. am I correct? Well. reviews please!!!! ~_^ 


End file.
